


Rest, My Love

by WizardSandwich



Series: Transformers Rare Pair Blurbs [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, blatantly rearranging and ignoring canon with things and events referenced, it's implied prowl goes to therapy, sometimes you gotta convince your bf to not work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Prowl is busy, but not quite as much as he believes.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Prowl
Series: Transformers Rare Pair Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rest, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @tasteful-robot-loving on tumblr if you have a request or wanna see more of me!

“You need to rest,” Ratchet says.

Prowl scowls at him, tilting his helm back to meet his optics. Ratchet stands above him, staring down at him. Prowl isn’t quite sure how he got in Prowl’s office without him noticing, but now is not the time to think on it.

“I don’t,” Prowl says. “Starscream wants these reports done by next stellar cycle. There’s a lot of data to go through.”

Ratchet scowls. “Starscream can wait. He’ll understand.” Prowl raises an optical ridge, challenging Ratchet. “Alright, he’ll probably complain but it won’t kill him.”

Prowl presses his lips together, resisting the urge to catch one between his denta. Ratchet complained about the habit, mostly because Prowl’s fangs caught on them more often than not.

“I’m busy,” Prowl reiterates.

Ratchet’s servos move to rest on Prowl’s shoulders and Prowl looks down at his datapad again. In the next moment, Ratchet turns Prowl’s chair so that Prowl has to face him. His optics are more concerned that Prowl thought they were.

Ratchet says, “I’m worried about you. Drift’s worried too. You’ve been working yourself into stasis.”

Prowl sighs, “This is how I’ve always been. You know this.”

“We’re not fighting anymore.” Ratchet’s voice is softer this time, though still tired and scolding. “There’s nothing that can’t wait for you to rest.”

Prowl swallows around the lump building in his throat. He can’t quite think of what he should say to that. It is not far from the truth, but Prowl has always run on “too much to do” and “too little time.” He cannot escape the calculations and the anxiety that seems to follow him everywhere.

“There are too many factors,” Prowl says simply.

“Have you been seeing Rung?” Ratchet asks.

The question doesn’t imply anything, but Prowl feels guilty nonetheless. He’d missed his last appointment due to an emergency meeting when one of New Petrex’s towers fell. He hadn’t bothered to reschedule yet.

“C’mon,” Ratchet sighs. “We can get you home and comm. him. Drift got some goodies from that shop you like.”

Prowl stares at Ratchet for a moment. Home sounds more tempting by the moment. Home has pillows and treats and Drift and Ratchet and no Starscream. It’s safe and warm and makes him feel fuzzy when he thinks about it.

“Just let me finish this,” Prowl offers, “then I will be ready to leave.”

Ratchet smiles at him, leaning forward to press a kiss to the center of Prowl’s chevron. “Finish it,” Ratchet agrees.

Prowl can only smile back, turning to finish the datapad. Ratchet’s servos are a comforting weight on his shoulders the entire time.


End file.
